Taking on Killers: Fem Style
by Arthur Kirkland and the TARDIS
Summary: Rumors of the house from Heta Oni star to circle around and this time the Nyotalia girls go in. Recently haunted by nightmares of the house Romana struggles to hold herself together long enough to get everyone out. Veneziana is struggling to keep the time loops a secret. That thing, Steve separates them almost everytime they get close enough to talk things over.
1. The Mansion Where No One Should Enter

Rumors from a long time ago finally resurfaced. The rumors came to us, the girls this time and more got dragged along than hoped. There were more than the original group that came. All of the other girls were gathered outside the house. "America, shouldn't we have told our brothers?" Canada asks.

America rolls her eyes. We all know telling their opposite genders would get us caught. America had obviously had enough of Veneziana and myself lecturing her on why it would be a mistake to go in. "They wouldn't have let us come Canada and besides what fun would it be with them here?"

"Please listen bad things will happen if we go in there! Just because we happen to be stronger than our siblings doesn't make us safe!" Veneziana wails. I flash my sister a sad smile. I motion to the house knowing America and the others were almost in.

"We're going to protect them, sorella. This time we have more people. It'll help I promise we'll all make it out alive. We'll do better than our brothers, si?"

"Si," Veneziana mumbles with a false smile. I do the same and pull her into the house before the door is shut. "Where are Spain, France, and Prussia?"

"They're bringing Hungary and Austria with them, but they vill be here soon," Germany replies with a sigh. Potato bitch had been hoping we could get out of this, but Veneziana said if she couldn't stop everyone we had to come too.

The door closes and I try to get the door to move. "Damn it! Why? I can't believe this! How? Why us? Forget it I'll take the fall this time. I won't let them get hurt not even that... that potato head!" I declare. I really have no idea what I mean, but this house has been haunting my nightmares for years. A strange gray creature the most. I think the male America named him Steve after they got out. The story had never been continued. Not even in the nightmares and no one else dared to tell her. Not even my twin brother would tell a shaking girl the answer to a simple question when I woke up screaming for it all to stop hurting them. But who was them, it, or even why it was haunting only me? The other nations' siblings never noticed that the others were trapped if it weren't for my nightmares.

"I'll take the fall? What the hell are you talking about?" America asks.

"There was a reason we packed bags with supplies idiota! I am not going to die here with a bunch of idiots!" I yell. I have to get out. No scratch that I have to get us all out. Alive. I need to have as few nightmares as possible though. Once I have a lot I can't think straight anymore and It'll get us all killed. I will not watch Veneziana die.

"About that..."

"What did you do America?!"

"I may or may not have filled a lot of peoples' bags with hot dogs."

"America we told you we- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What the hell is that!" Germany screeches. In the distance Steve seems to be approaching us. I grab my sorella's hand, as well as Japan's, and Veneziana grabs on to Germany's before retreating to a room far away.

~.~.~

After a very long time running away we finally found an open room before Japan decided to look for a key. "Ve~ Be safe okay and come back soon!"

"I'll look for a key while I'm out," Japan replies noting the door locks.

**Fem!Japan**

I wonder why Romana seemed so afraid coming into the house. Then, why we saw that creature Italy and Romana grabbed us and ran. "Japan! Japan!" A stern voice calls for my attention.

"What do you need Romana?"

"I'm going to help you! You shouldn't be on your own here."

"Very well than. Let's go check the kitchen I thought I heard something, but we had to run."

Romana nods and follows quite a distance behind me. It doesn't matter I need to know what is bothering her so we can help. Thinking back the Italies were very calm when the monster showed up. Should I be worried about them. "Japan, look out!" Romana pushes me aside before I step on glass.

"Thank you, Romana. Do you think this may be come useful?"

"How the hell would I know? H-hey did you hear that just now?"

The sound of foot steps echos throughout the halls. I unsheathe my sword and already see Romana with her gun out. We share a concerned look before she smirks and charges into the main entrance. "Romana!"


	2. It's my fault

There's no answer to my call. I can't help, but to feel something bad has happened to Romana. No If something bad happened she would come in retreating. She just... didn't hear me. I bend down and and examine the plate.

**Obtained: Ceramic Shard**

"There doesn't seem to be anything else here to rook at." I leave the room. I poke my head out to see if anyone is out there. No one is in the hall. My heart rate quickens. Was what Romana said to us true. Are we all going to die? No, I just shouldn't have shown Romana Ao Oni I'm sure she'd be fine if I didn't.

"Oi, Japan! Come on I need to show you something!" A familiar voice calls. I turn slowly and see something red smeared across her forehead. One hand clasped to her head the one not covered in blood grabs my wrist and pulls me along. I can tell she is holding back a lot of pain while she drags me a long.

"Romana, you can let go of my wrist. It hurts a little," I tell her. She quickly lets go and I struggle to keep up with her pace.

"Look Japan," Romana whispers. I follow Romana's gaze to a huge gray thing. "It didn't notice me and it was moving kind of slow so I came to get you. Would you care to explain what the fu-" I clasp my hand over her mouth. It walks into the back room and Romana pokes me with a sheathed dagger. "See look who's _not_ crazy," She whispers.

"The knife defeats the purpose of that sentence."

Romana shrugs and plays with the knife. Where did she get a knife? She came in with a gun, right? "When your part of the mafia you get very good at... hiding... things," Romana says searching or the right words.

"What kind of things?" I back away from Romana by a few steps. She gives me a devilish grin and shoves the blade in her bag.

"Oh, you know mafia things..." She trails off. My eyes widen in horror at how calmly she can just go around saying that. What did she hide? Dead bodies? Her brothers never mess with knives like that.

**Romana's POV**

While I was walking I found this awesome knife. I mean sure it has some of my blood on it, but whatever. Well I mean it could have gone better because of the damn knife my forehead will probably scar. My curl is really bothering me with all the blood it's covered in. How the hell can I bleed so much? I think we should try to find the others, but I don't feel safe doing anything in this house without everyone together. "Romana let's look in the rooms upstairs." I nod. Why argue with Japan at this point, but I wish I could go wash my hair. I guess I should wait. Though maybe we should split up. I know Ameriko's horror movies say we shouldn't but I think it's the best idea in all honesty.

~.~.~

_The present time loop_

"So, that's what we did," I murmur my eyes unable to look at the others. "I left her. I never guessed... I never guessed it would be my fault that she... that she," I can't seem to get the words out anymore.

"What, mi niña?" Spain asks touching my shoulder lightly.

"Ju-just let me continue," I mutter.

~.~.~

Maybe I shouldn't have just left Japan like that. She doesn't deserve it... to wonder all alone, but how can I not want to see everyone else. Even if it means my death. Why should it matter anyway? When it comes down to it who even cares if I survive? Spain, but she can learn to forget her 'daughter'.

I must have began wondering awhile ago. I think it's been two or three hours by now and I forgot which room we left Veneziana and potato bitch in. So, I did something stupid considering my nightmares I decided to explore the house a little on my own. I made my way down to the first floor and heard a shout. I began to follow where it lead me.

The sight wasn't pretty. Japan her beautiful kimono is soaked in blood. A thought hit me _This is my fault. I'm too blame for this. If I hadn't left her she wouldn't be hurt as badly._ I kneel by her body an can feel the salt liquid threatening to spill down my face. I may lose someone in front of my own eyes. Or is she already gone. "Ja-Japan? Are you... Are you alive?" I choke out.

"Hai," She mutters, "Roma-Romana... Can you tell everyone... That I'm sorry." I blink back tears. I was losing her. We may not be close, but she's my ally I don't want to lose her.

"I will, I'll find them for you. I'll make sure they know," I assure her.

"Thank you... Do-don't cry... I ran into the others ealier... the ones we left... by...by the door... they are beginning to for... forget I-I came he-here," I can here the strain in her voice.

"You can still make it Japan. You can't... you can't give up yet!" I shout. I don't want to lose her. I want everyone to make it out alive. I promised Veneziana we would make it out of here! I won't give up yet!

"I," She coughs a little, "I don't think we can do anything... You're bag... it... it doesn't have... enough medical supplies..." I finally look at her face. It's covered in blood. Her dulling eyes looking weakly up at me as her head rests in my lap.

"No! I won't let you die! No!" I scream. A hand lands on my shoulder an I flinch waiting for my death.

"She's not going to make it Romana, give up," A voice sneers as I turned to face the person who touched my shoulder.

"What are yah looking at, Roma?" America asks not acknowledging the Japanese girl dying in front of me.

"Go with her Romana... I'm... Sor-" Japan is cut off by death. I can barely stop myself from crying.

"Dude, why is your dress covered in blood?" The American inquires.

"A little accident," I hiss.

America's eyebrows furrow and she stares at my face. She pushes my bangs up and gasps, "Romana, you're forehead is covered in dry blood!"

"I know that you idiot!" I scream, "I just don't have enough to wrap my head!"

"I'm taking you to my groups base," She decides, "England, France, Prussia, and Canada should be there."


End file.
